


Stone Tiled Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vibrators, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft muses, he yearns for partner to carry the burden of caring for two children, while bathing and taking them to bed he thinks about his afternoon; he had to punish them both severely this afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Tiled Walls

**Author's Note:**

> DADDY KINK!!!! Don't read this, if you're offended.  
> Oh and here are some serious punishments. If you're easily offended, don't read this.
> 
> I'm very unsure about this part, comments would be lovely.

Mycroft sighed, while he bathed Sherly and Jonny. It was a beautiful bathroom, Mycroft thought. It had stone tiled walls, a huge bathtub and two sinks, all in tasteful beige. The blue accents like the towels, maritime decorations and mirror frame complemented it perfectly. The bathtub was perfect for his little ones, they had room to play and splash around a little. Generally he enjoyed bathing them, it was fun watching them relax and he loved taking care of his little girl and boy.

Not today, though. He sighed again, it had been an exhausting day. Two severe punishments in one day had drained him. God, he'd love someone to share the responibilty sometimes. He loved being Daddy to Sherly and Jonny, but some days he longed for a partner in this. Someone to enjoy the highs and also the lows of this. But who could understand their weird arrangement. It had been a miracle, John hadn't run screaming, what would a stranger say?

John, on the other hand, was great. Not only was he such a lovely boy and played so nicely with them. He also had helped to mend the relationship between Mycroft and Sherlock. Outside their flat, they had never been able to get along, but John tried and with his patient, but stern attitude, he'd started to mend the rift between the brothers. They will never have happy family gatherings, but they tolerated each other.

Brushing the thoughts of a partner away, he reminsced about the day.

oOoOoOo

Sherly had been in a mood since waking up. She was snappy, didn't want to play with her brother Jonny and had sulked in her room all morning. When Mycroft had called for lunch, she only came reluctantly. When she had refused to eat her vegetables and had thrown a huge temper tantrum with flailing arms and kicking legs, hurting Jonny, who had then started to cry, Mycroft had lost it.

With a firm hand he had brought Sherly to the living-room and had thrown her on the couch. Then told her to undress and to stay on the sofa otherwise she would regret it and had stalked off to the bedroom, putting various things into a black bag. Back in the living-room, he looked sternly at Sherly. Then he layed a plastic blanket on the couch. He usually used it, when it was changing time for Baby-Sherly. She never really used them, but Daddy still changed the nappies every few hours.

"Sherly, if you don't want to eat your vegetables, I will have to find a way for you to take them anyway."

Naked and with tears streaming down her face, she sat silently on the couch. She'd only very rarely seen Daddy so angry and she remembered quite vividly she didn't like it.

"Lay down on the sofa, face down and pull you knees up, so your bum is in the air."

When Sherly assumed the position, he told her to put her face into the cushion and not look up until he told her, then he pulled out the items from the bag. He had brought two bottles of lube and an assortment of vibrators shaped like vegetables. He had bought those with this punishment in mind, but had hoped he would never need them.

"I'm going to stuff you with these vegetables now. You are going to take all of them one after the other, you may come if you like. Your hole will be stretched and stretched until you think you can't take it anymore. I will overstimulate you until pleasure turns into pain. You are going to be quiet. For every noise you make you get spanked. Nod, if you understand."

Sherly nods. Already she has to bite her lips to make no sound. Oh, what a punishment that was. First it was going to feel good and then turn into something not good.

Lubing up his hand, he sticks his finger right into Sherly's waiting hole. He was going to make good use of the fact, that Sherly could come from anal penetration alone and that she actually could come several times. They had had some fun with that in the past.

"You know, I do this, because you never realise what you do to me, when you have a tantrum. You can be so lovely and we have fun all day and then you ruin it. Now you are going to see how that feels. First pleasure and then pain."

He only stretched Sherly a little before choosing the smallest of the vibrators. Turning it on full speed, he breached Sherly's quivering muscles.

Almost immediately Sherly moaned, which earned her a hard spank on each of her cheek. All the while Mycroft was fucking the sweet pink hole with the carrot shaped vibrator ruthlessy. In, out with almost brutal force and speed. Sherly's cock was hard between her legs. Throbbing, pre-cum dripping from the tip. What was being done to her felt good, but the anticipation of what was to come both aroused her and scared her a little at the same time.

Soon, Mycroft decided to use a bigger vibrator. Not quite a vegetable but a fruit, he chose the banana next. It was curved like a real banana while beeing slightly thicker than the carrot.

Trying not to move and make a sound, Sherly's body had stiffened. Surprisingly she kept quiet, until the curved vibrator currently shoved up her filthy hole, hit her prostate at the right angle several times in short succession. She came with a grunt. Her eyes widended as she took the hard blows of her Daddy's hand.

Next was the vibrator shaped like a corncob. Each grain of maize was a hard little nub, that Sherly was going to feel slide in and out of her body. It was thicker and Sherly was definitely going to feel the girth of that one tomorrow or maybe not. Daddy, after all, had two more of those vibrators lined up, each thicker in circumference.

He only paused, when changing the vibrator. He didn't stop for lubrication. He just poured it on the vibrator as it was leaving Sherly's body. He was generous with it, because didn't want any tears.

After about ten minutes of the corncob, Sherly's cock was hard again. She came, this time quietly. Right in the middle of the orgasm, though, Mycroft pulled the corncob out. This left Sherly empty and made her cry out desperately. Two hard slaps were delivered, before Mycroft entered her with an aubergine. It was quite large and the mean thing about it was the tip. The button to turn it on was on the smaller end, the one were the real vegetable was connected to the plant. This meant that the rectum would be entered with the large bulbous end. Even though Sherly had been prepared viciously with the other vibrators, Daddy just couldn't push it in. Sherly had tensed when she felt the blunt end go in.

"Sherly. Relax. Don't make this harder than it is."

"It won't fit. It hurts, Daddy. Please stop, ple..."

Two loud slaps were administered to her backside, shuting her up immediately.

"No talking, Sherly! Now be a good girl and relax you muscles. You will take it, you won't like the consequences, if you don't."

Daddy forced the aubergine into her hole, after Sherly relaxed a little. She couldn't, however, suppress a little cry. Another two slaps. Her arse was tinted red by now. Judging by the gasps, Sherly gave off, slowly the pleasure was turning into pain. Not only her butt cheeks were smarting her entrance and prostate were oversensitized, which slowly started to burn. But her dick had gotten hard again and she wasn't far away from a third orgasm.

He had been distracted. Only just now, did he remember about Jonny. He sat on a little chair in the corner of the room. As was the rule, when one was punished the other had to watch. Out of the corner of his eyes, Mycroft had seen movement, which alerted him to the present of Jonny again.

When Daddy turned to his little boy, anger flared and for a moment he stopped moving. Jonny sat in his chair, eyes wide, shorts open, the red pants with blue cars pulled aside and his hard dick outside. He was masturbating to his sister's punishment!

"Jonny! Put that away!" Mycroft practically yelled, starting to push the dildo back into Sherly.

Wisely Jonny said nothing. He looked contrite and with quick movements he put his dick back into his pants and shorts. He hissed slightly, he had been on the brink, putting it back was... uncomfortable. He knew he was going to be punished. _Oh, not fair, Daddy. Making him watch Sherly like that, made his willy feel needy._

Sherly had turned to Jonny, when Daddy had stopped moving. Seeing her brother doing filthy things with his dick had aroused her and when Daddy started moving again, her orgasm was coming quickly. With only a few more thrusts, she came again. But now the pleasure definitely was over. She couldn't take it anymore and Daddy wasn't finished yet.

Mycroft brought his complete attention back to Sherly, deciding to deal with Jonny after. He watched as Sherly came again and pressed the vibrator hard into her. Her hole red and puffy and her breathing irregular, he knew this was the point of pain. Very well. He reached for the last vibrator. It was a gherkin. It's quite short, but extremly thick. Much thicker actually than the aubergine, but the tip was pointier. It would slide in easier but through girth would make his presence definitely known.

Pulling the aubergine out, he immediately replaced it with the gherking. He pushed with quite some force.

"Please, Daddy. No! Ow! Hurts. 'm sorry. Will eat my vegetables, now. Just stop. Please!"

"Shhh! Sherly." Daddy cood sweetly, but at the same time he delivered two slaps on her buttocks. Not long and Sherly will have reached her limit. Adding pain by stroking her exhausted and very sensitive penis, he told her: "Now, now, Sherly. Only a minute and then you can rest. Hopefully, you will remember this and be a good little girl for Daddy."

Sherly was sobbing now, wailing. Her arse and dick were on fire! Knowing she couldn't handle more, Daddy thrusted a couple of times hard and then pulled the vibrator out.

"Good girl. Shhh. You're forgiven. Come here. Come to Daddy."

Sherly thrusted herself into Daddy's lap, crying unabashedly now. Daddy stroked her hair and looked at Jonny.

"You have made Daddy very angry, young man!"

"'m sorry, Daddy." Jonny said, eyes huge and a little scared.

"Daddy will have to teach you some restraint."

"Restaint? What's restaint?"

"Restraint, Jonny, is the ability to keep yourself under control."

Daddy decided to pet Sherly a little more and then to take them both to the kitchen for Jonny's punishment. Sherly wouldn't like to sit on a chair in the kitchen, especially because she really needed a nap. Well, a rule is a rule and she had to watch.

"Now, in a few minutes we will all go to the kitchen for Jonny's punishment, after that you two will take a nap."

oOoOoOo

In the kitchen he took out two plastic cups and filled them with water. He manouvered Jonny to the sink and put his hands flat on the counter. He stood a little away from the counter so Jonny had to bend over a little, making his arse stick out. He opened his shorts and pulled them down including his pants. Jonny moaned at the rough pull of the pant's fabric on his still hard dick. Mycroft wasn't deterred and placed the two plastic cups on the back of Jonny's hand.

"Now I will only spank you seven times. If you take them without dropping the cups, you are done. If not we will do it again and again until you manage some restraint."

Without much preamble, Daddy gave Jonny one good hard spank, using his left hand, since the other one was sore from Sherly's punishment. It made a loud noise and Jonny grunted a little. Spanking in the same place, Mycroft delivered two more. Jonny shook, but the cups remained in place. Even harder he slapped his little boy's other cheek thrice. Jonny's hands shook, but the cups stayed in place. For the final spank he grabbed the wooden spatula off the counter quickly, delivering a hard blow to Jonny's arse, making him scream and one of his hands tightened into a fist, the cup fell down spilling its content on the counter and floor.

Daddy quickly refilled the cup. This time each of his seven spanks were done with the spatula.

"Little. Boys. Do. Not." Daddy growled, each word punctuated with a good hard spank.

"Thouch.Their." Jonny was making sweet little distressed noises. Loving and hating the pain at the same time, dick hard between his legs.

"Penises!" At that Jonny spilled one of the cups again. Two more times Daddy had to spank his little one before Jonny finally managed to keep the cups on the back of his hands.

Carefully he brought both of them to their respective bed for a nap. After Jonny joined their play, Daddy had the room remodeled. Now only one half was pink and girly, the other half done up in blues and green with a racing car bed and superhero paraphernalia.

He undressed them, applied lotion to bums, kissed foreheads and stroked hair until both of his little ones were asleep.

Mycroft went back to the kitchen and living-room, cleaning and to generally tidy things up, before he sat down enjoying a glass of whiskey. He lounged until Sherly and Jonny came back from their naps. Sherly was first. Quietly she came to sit next to Daddy. She had redressed in a simple lilac dress, matching hair bows and white socks with ruffles on top. Her face guilt-ridden and eyes downcast, she snuggled at Daddy's side. Daddy chuckled: "Hush, baby girl, it's alright. You had your punishment, now you're forgiven." Cuddling with Sherly was lovely, soon they were joined by Jonny. The punishments had taked up most of their afternoon, so after the cuddle session, he sent the little ones off to their room to play, while preparing dinner. Just some quick grilled-cheese sandwiches and fruit for desert would make do for tonight.

oOoOoOo

For tonight Mycroft had actually planned for Jonny to penetrate his sister. They had never done that before and would be in need of a lot of careful instructions from Daddy. He had really looked forward to this, but with the punishment and sore arses, he decided to postpone that.

After a movie, he took Sherly and Jonny to his room. In the bathroom he prepared them for the night, before laying them down on his bed. What a wonderful sight his two little angels were. Naked, with bashful eyes, they lay on his bed waiting for their Daddy. He got hard from the sight and palmed himself, enjoying the look of wonder on their faces. He stroked himself to completion, spilling his seeds on Sherly and Jonny, who licked it off each other eagerly. Exhausted they fell asleep, arms and legs hopelessly tangled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still very unsure about this. Please comment, pretty please. Hopefully the physical appearance of the please does make a difference here ;)


End file.
